Salvation
by Ultimagu
Summary: Little dribbles on the world His Holiness Light would create. WIP.
1. The Holy Plan

Human kind, shares some of the darkest nightmares, alongside the brighest of dreams. If you could daresay imagine an imaginary race as the human kind...what would you see? A being that lives for a short time, fears what it cannot understand, and desires to not repeat mistakes of their own past.

You imagine a race, that is both evil and good. The two constantly raging inside the human kind to become either one evil being, or one good thing. As such, with such a short lifetime, it usually turns out that human kind would be a little more of than the other.

Now you must imagine the history of such a race. The history of a race we are making up today. These human beings, being so divided within themselves, so fearful of the outside, would make short delicate steps at first, and eventually begin to cross the theshold into either nightmare...or dream.

The history would be steeped in blood. Parts of their world would lay in complete ruin. Not a word, not a soul could survive each day with others...and remain wholly good or wholly evil. That is because their actions would ripple across those aware of the action.

This is where I tell you of the actual human race. It is very much as I described. The only difference is that I did not explain how their history changed from period to period. They too...were steeped in blood. Knee high, elbow high...neck high it does not matter. Change did not come to the human race as a whole, without hundreds, thousands, millions dieing in order to change it.

Yagami Light was slowly becoming the God of the newest period in the history of the world of the Human race. He was elimating those that had killed people. Eliminating those that had raped people. People who had embezzled, or robbed. People who had smuggled. Because of this...he also elimated those that would do these things.

It is therefore wise not to stand in his way. He would be the God of the world. He would reshape the way we saw life itself. He would become the light shining on the Earth and reign for millenia as a body of thought. The Holy Triad of the godly, would become the Mikami, the Misa, and the Holy Light. (dunda ch!). Those who failed to believe would not be persucated...as long as they did not commit crime. As long as they did not stand for things that His Holiness did not consider evil.

He killed them with the power of the gods of death. He ruled the world with a paper and pen. The world was backing in on itself around his enclosing fist. His puppett Mikami would find you, and his archangel Misa...would be the one to look into your soul, and kill you.


	2. The Beginning

In the beginning man ruled the world...in his dreams. It was all of nature that ruled the world. The shinigami at this point were still very much active in the world's affairs. Nature seemed balanced out as life ebbed and flowed at its steady pace.

Man however, was not content. He took his destiny into his own hand. His sparking mind...just a dim echo of what it is today...was more like an enhanced instinct. This...'intelligence'...allowed man to slowly manipulate his way to the hunting tribes before the first walled towns and civilization.

The shinigami were...unused to this kind of behavior in animals. They had seen ants making hills...and had seen beavers making dams. But they watched slowly, ever so slowly as time ebbed and flowed, the two legged creature built up a language, and started building constructs. They became ever more increasingly interested however, when they say this early civilization converge together with their sparking mind...and attempted to build a tower. This tower became known later, as the Tower of Babel.

Now, the bible says that early people were trying to build a tower up to heaven. This is only somewhat true. At this time...humans could sense the shinigami...much like any other animal. The bible also says that god made it so the people couldn't understand each other. This...is also only somewhat true. The shinigami of this age were more powerful of the shinigami we are used to now.

A war raged between the primitive humans and the shinigami. Naturally...the shinigami had a bit of an edge to themselves...being able to just write down a name and kill your opponent. As this was a generation of shinigami still diluted from the power of the first generation...who had been able to use their eyes to kill you.

At the end of the war...humans had given up. They had been betrayed by men and women that the shinigami claimed to have controlled before their death. They had been betrayed...and it sparked something else within early intelligence. A burning hatred for a fellow man.

The shinigami...understanding where this might lead the human race, tried to manipulate the rising civilizations to their best...and the nation of Israel. However, despite the best efforts of the shinigami...the nation of Israel eventually teetered off the edge of the map. This single instance in history had cost the last of the shinigami leftover from before civilization.

The shinigami that had always seen humans...decided that the evil construct of the humans should once and for all be banished and destroyed, separating two fabrics of reality. Two incomplete worlds...bound to die if the other should never rejoin it. Yes, the shinigami destroyed the Tower of Babel...a tower built to connect two worlds...and after being up for so long, had combined two worlds.

Now...without humans able to see the shinigami...nor the shinigami having a constant role in the world...the worlds were thrown off balance. One rotted very quickly. Life became extinct and turned to ash instantly. The other rotted in a different way. That hatred...which had been sparked in man's early intelligence...had remained throughout every single generation. It pulsated longer and harder in each beat of the heart.

Great empires rose and fell. Humans stabbed and shot, and blew up the world to pieces. They continued civilization till they held the world hostage...with a weapon that threatened even the shinigami.

It was then...that the Shinigami participated more and more in the world. But when it was done. When they were no longer needed they sat up in the shadowy world...the shinigami world...and began to just watch the world.

This...is where an ace student...watches as a notebook falls to the ground. He picks it up to see the title, "Death Note."


	3. The End

And there went the life of one who dreamed to rise above the Tower of Babel. Yagami Light, had one day found himself picking up the power to do what people in the cores of their heart desired to do. Kill another man...and have no regrets. The Death Note...changed Light. Slowly at first, but by the end all could see the creature he had become. That creature...was man.

He found himself cornered, at the end of his road, and desperately seeking a means of relief. Ryuk, a more modern Shinigami, did not have the ability to kill with just his eyes, but he clearly saw the potential in Light's heart to be such a Shinigami. To kill at will and not bat an eye. To go beyond the petty life of a man who lived for trivial things, and become something more...like the men who built and fought for the Tower of Babel.

But very like the Shinigami of old, Ryuk would not see a human rise above his place in the worlds. He would let the human play his games...and dabble as he wished, until it was time the Light learned that the road was over...and none could save him.


	4. Misa's End

Misa found herself in a precarious position. She was on a bridge, and she was freezing to death. Why? It was raining, the middle of the night, and she didn't feel a thing because of the numbness she felt.

Earlier that day N had come by to explain Light's death…he'd even said Light was Kira. She hadn't said anything earlier, but the idea of Light being Kira had opened up a memory inside.

She had made sure not expose herself. But these memories kept falling through her mind. When she'd first came to his house and had been willing to do anything. _Anything_. He'd shown her that he was brilliant and kind all in one swift move.

Another time when they'd lived with L, he had given her a real kiss. She could tell when he was faking it, and when he genuinely felt something for her. That first real kiss from him had been more than she could've dreamed.

She remembered the first night they'd moved into their own apartment. He'd been in such a good mood; he'd been romantic and caring. Somewhere beneath the Kira he'd made of himself, was the teenage boy that truly felt something for her. And while she loved both, Kira and Light…Light was whom she adored all the more.

So there on the bridge she stood, in the pouring rain, remembering the past. Of what she remembered with the Death Notes, she'd used it…and therefore could go to neither heaven nor hell. She'd go to a void, nothingness. But Light had done the same, so he would be there.

It was all it took for Misa's pour shattered mind, filled with grief and never ending love, that she took a confident step forward, and off the bridge into the dark depths of the river below. Her master and lover had gone on beyond the veil of death. It was her duty to follow him, and she'd love every minute of it.


	5. Sought Peace

The world that Yagami would have created, would be a world of peace. But peace under the threat of death is not truly the kind of peace that Light was seeking. Light sought a world where murder, rape, theft, and many horrendous crimes were not committed at all. He knew however that with the muck the world had come to and gotten itself stuck it, someone would have to give a mighty shove to get it unstuck.

Light...or rather Kira's actions had far reaching effects. The Kira names were never released. It was given out that Kira had died shortly after his idenity had been discovered. The world could rest in peace.

Despite the cringes of some police officers, that figured this would mean more work. To the world's delight it did not mean as such. People were truly moved from their fear. During the five years of being under constant threat of dieing if they ever committed a crime.

People began to care a little more. A cat gets stuck in a tree, and the people walking by would climb up to help get it out. A car wrecks, and your normal average citizen would jump into the wreckage to pull out the driver.

It was just this overall amount of little things that the world began to do. Those of the faith began to seriously pray and be thankful. Those of the cloth began to leave little boys alone, and let them sing in the choir rather than sing in the shower...with them. Those of the law, began to stop trying to sucker every little person into sueing for some stupid and ridiculous reason.

Yagami Light, Misa, that...Takeda girl...and the crazy one that kept saying 'excute'. Each of them had their reasons, and each died a rather horrible death. The crazy one bled to death after he stabbed himself so Light could escape. Misa offed herself. The Takeda girl offed herself as well. And Light ended up going away as well.

Each of them found their brand of peace in the after-life. In a vast nothingingness where they played games and had a merry old time despite much of who they had been in life. Light found himself in a nice threesome relationship, even if his two girlfriends argued a lot.

That crazy dude even found a girl...though by girl I literally mean a little girl who'd used it to kill her teacher. He became something very akin to a father to her. Course he was given lessons on not saying 'excute' around her all the time.

The world would go on for as long as we can see into the flow of time. Despite the violent ways of going about it, Yagami Light had brought about that peaceful age he had sought. To some, he truly was a god.


	6. Author's Announcement

**Author's Announcements:**

I know hardly anyone reads my profile (which wouldn't matter since it's out of date anyway), so I have posted these following announcements in all of my stories to let you formally know that I will be attempting to write chapters for most of my stories once again. I cannot guarantee anything, but I am most willing to make the effort.

That's the important part. Here come the details (your queue to leave if you want).

**Reasons Why I Haven't Been Writing:**

Well…geez, put me on the spot without time for cookies or milk. I haven't been writing mostly because of the combined dedications my life has required of me. In the time since I wrote _Memoirs of a Time Traveler_ I have done the following things, each further complicating my life as a burgeoning adult:

1. Began a polyamorous relationship.

2. Managed to get my girlfriend of five years pregnant.

3. Fought with the parents of the newest member of our 'Triad' in the Triangular relationship.

4. Finally given up the idea of trying to treat both of my girlfriends equal in public status and married my pregnant girlfriend (to avoid the evil state of Indiana's bureaucracy).

5. Had my mother-in-law move in to help us with bills.

6. Had a child whom we call Alex.

7. Managed to obtain a 35 hour job (which previously had been 20 hours since after #3 but before #4).

8. Have continued my undergraduate education throughout the entire process.

**Reasons Why I Will Begin Writing Anew:**

These are the reasons why I'm more optimistic about a renewed writing!

1. Resigned from my job since my boss is a douche and was probably going to fire me anyway.

2. Finals are over!

3. Looking for another job and taking care of Alex, but still plenty of free time from the additional hours (some 70 in my week) which have been freed up recently.

4. Because I hate to see 'abandoned' on my stories!

I look forward to presenting everyone with wonderful new material on old ideas. Let it be known, however, that not all of my lack of posting is from a lack of writing. I have written three chapters for various stories when my computer crashed around seven months ago. Don't blame me, blame the elves.

So, without further ado, I bid you welcome into a new age of writing by Ultimagu.


End file.
